Caged Bird
by XxFleetingEmbracexX
Summary: Tonight was their night, their night to enjoy themselves and play their little game of desire and power, with Richard caught in the middle of it. RoyxRichardxWally. Slash. Yaoi. Au-ish. Set during the 1st Season.


**Author Note: Well I've done another YJ fic, yay. The first one I did was a RoyxRobin one, and I was so very happy with how well it was received. Now this fic came about because one of my other fic's reviewer suggested that I do a RoyxDickxWally, and after some thinking time I decided that it would be a great idea. So here it is. It's a Roy, Richard, Wally sundae with a dash of Bruce sprinkles, tiny ones. This is set during the series' first season but there's no specific episode, also this disregards the fact that Red Arrow distanced himself from the team and also I played around with the age Richard had when he was taken in by Bruce. **

**Pairing: RoyxDickxWally**

**Rating: M (It's uncensored because I shall not be censored! Also, if this gets deleted it will be on adultff and AO3, which I now have accounts there, yay. I'll post that info on my profile, they're just backup accounts incase any of my stories get deleted.)**

**Warning: Language, Slash, Smut (I tried my best), Threesome, Slight bondage, AU-ish, Unbeta'd. Don't like don't read or comment. Also great song that helped me along while writing this thing was "Flesh" by Simon Curtis. Enjoy.**

...

It was the very familiar, and yet new in some aspect, feeling of having his hands bound behind his back, with a tight blindfold over his unmasked eyes, that sent a shiver down Richard's spine. Yes, today he was Richard, not Robin the Boy Wonder; Batman's prodigal sidekick. Today, he was the spoiled, rich, adopted son of Gotham's number one bachelor, Bruce Wayne. Richard felt a rough hand brush his right cheek and he flinched. A deep chuckle was heard before another hand brushed his dark hair back, away from his face. The second hand was less calloused, smoother around the palm. He knew both those hands separately, his growing erection twitched as his mind supplied image after image of what those hands could do to his body, and today he would know them together. Anticipation coursed through his veins as one of the two people that were with him leaned down and whispered in his ear, taking time to lick the shell of his ear before speaking.

"Already this excited, and we haven't even begun yet." The voice was deep, husky. Being that today he was Richard he wasn't ashamed of whimpering while his cheeks filled with a reddish hue.

"Cute." Another voice rang out behind him. It was softer, but not any less seductive. The two redheads had him trapped between their bodies. It was a thrilling sensation for Richard, being trapped, knowing that there was no way to escape their grasp. The fighter inside him was repulsed at showing such weakness, but he willed it away and gave into his desires tonight.

Roy began to remove his shirt at a slow pace. They had all the time in the world tonight; just tonight. He licked his moist lips once again. The sight of a very tamed Robin exciting him to no end. No, not Robin. Richard, tonight he was Richard, he was Dick Grayson. Behind the petite brunette was another of his childhood friends, Wally. The boy looked all too eager to begin their little game tonight. His green eyes roaming over Richard's small form. When he noticed that the older boy was removing his clothing he joined in immediately, stripping down to his red boxers in seconds. Wally looked up expectantly at Roy and silently asked permission. The older red-head gave a sharp nod before he moved away to the opposite side of the room to retrieve the items they would be using tonight. Lubricant, a vibrator, and a cockring. Roy's lips tugged into a smirk as he walked back toward the two boys. A soft moan slipped past Richard's lips as Wally began fondling him, the red-head's fingers brushing over his chest. They had long ago learned that the younger boy was incredibly sensitive; every touch set his skin ablaze. Wally ran his right hand down Dick's smooth chest, his long fingers finding the small belly button of the bound boy. With his index finger he probed the navel, first his finger circled around it before he dipped it inside; he did this a couple of times, knowing that to Dick this was frustratingly erotic (simulating another activity that Richard greatly enjoyed). With a chuckle, Wally pressed his lips to the boy's ear.

"I love the sounds you make." His whisper sent shivers down Dick's spine. Wally's eyes then met Roy's as the older boy sat down in front of them. The older red-head slipped his fingers through ebony locks before grabbing a handful and tugging forcefully, calling forth a gasp from the youngest of the three. Roy's smile widened upon seeing the boy's pretty face flush, the concentration greater on his cheekbones. A moan escaped the boy's rosy lips when Wally brushed his knuckles against the slowly forming tent in his black sweatpants (it being the only clothing on his heated body).

Roy had been the first of the two red-heads to learn that what Dick enjoyed most while in the midst of a night of passion was to be controlled. Upon discovering this, and later confronting the boy in question, Roy came up with this idea to further pleasure their little Robin. Because they weren't at all exclusive, he knew about the meetings Wally and Richard had, he was all too happy to invite Wally along. Tonight was _their_ night.

"I want his mouth first." Wally eagerly stated. Dick licked his lips in anticipation.

"Be my guest, I have something else planned for myself." Roy's words did wonders for Richard's imagination. Before moving away from the boy he pulled his mouth towards his and nipped at his bottom lip, earning himself a groan from the bound boy. Roy smiled down at Richard. He felt when the younger's breath hitched and quickened in rhythm. He moved away from the sweet orifice and helped the boy move into a different position. Richard ended up with his knees digging into the carpeted floor, the rough carpet irritating his sensitive flesh. He couldn't maintain his balance on his own, he was still bound by his wrists, so Wally steadied him with his hands.

"Suck me." The order came with a sharp tug toward Wally's erect penis. Richard couldn't help the groan at the rough treatment before letting the hand on his hair guide him toward his destination. The raven bent down a few inches until his lips met the moist appendage he was so willing to engulf. Wally bit his lip to suppress the gasps that wanted to rip through at having the boy's hot, wet mouth on his dick. The sensation was toe-curling. His face flushed, fingers digging into the boy's scalp, as he let the spine-tingling waves of pleasure hit his body.

Roy watched this with a smirk on his handsome face. Watching his once innocent, little bird do such lascivious acts made his blood boil in lust. He took his eyes off the pair for a moment to carry on with his own task. He gently tugged off the boy's black sweats, gathering them around his knees, before grabbing the bottle of lube he had bought for this night. He squirted a copious amount right on Richard's round ass and grinned when the boy squirmed. He then parted the cheeks with his rough hands and watched with a leer as the liquid eased its way down, covering the raven's twitching entrance.

"_Fuck_…" Wally groaned out when Dick moaned around his cock. He couldn't help but thrust his hips slightly, Roy noticed and sent a warning look to the younger. He wouldn't let Wally hurt the little acrobat, not while they were sharing this intimate moment. Wally inhaled a shaky breath and restrained his movements. He occupied himself by watching Richard bob his head, enjoying the lewd slurping noises this act generated. Roy shifted his gaze back to the bound boy and slowly dragged his index finger between Richard's ass cheeks, he repeated this action over and over until he pushed the digit inside of the boy.

"_Ah_…" Richard's moan was muffled by Wally's cock. Wally in turn groaned as delicious vibrations racked his groin. Roy enjoyed the sight the two boys made briefly before he returned his attention to the tempting backside before him. He slid his finger in and out, teasing the warm, tight cavern. He slowly brought a second finger in and began thrusting them into the boy. Richard tried his hardest to push back against them, wanting them to go deeper, but because of his current position he was unable to move his hips. An unhappy grunt left his lips when Wally pulled away from him mouth, both from the loss of the other's length and from being unable to impale himself on those delicious fingers. A violent shudder rippled throughout his body when a strong hand warped itself around his needy cock.

"Yes, _oh._" The syllable was drawn out into a wanton moan that made both red-heads nearly groan in need. Roy slowly slid his hand up and down Richard's length, getting the boy more and more worked up, before he stopped and slapped on the cockring. Richard cried out in frustration.

"Now, now, we promise to take it off if you're a good boy, got that?" Roy chuckled, bringing his hand back to Richard's round ass. The raven nodded enthusiastically.

"That's means," Wally continued grabbing the boy's chin, "not making a sound, _Richie._"Richard grimaced, he hated that damn nickname and he hated the damn condition. Not make a sound? Those two jerks had obviously come up with something he wouldn't be able to do. They both knew he was a screamer, hell they both enjoyed that about him, so it was clear as rain that that condition would only serve to torture him. Just as this ran through his clouded mind a lone finger made its way toward his entrance, pushing its way inside. Richard bit his lip hard, struggling to keep quiet. Wally and Roy exchanged pleased looks.

"Tell me something, baby. What do you think the rest of your team would say if they saw you like _this_?" Roy accentuated the question by pushing another finger into Richard's tight hole. A shiver ran down his spine at the question and at the sluggish thrusts. The smaller boy felt when soft hand cupped his face, the fingers working one the knot of his blindfold. Licking his lips, Richard blinked repeatedly to get accustomed to the lighting of the small room. He was met with a smirking red-head. Wally leaned down to capture his lips in a slow kiss, their tongues languidly gliding against each other. As Wally pulled back Richard caught his bottom lip and bit it roughly before licking the drop of blood that surfaced away.

"Damn, Rob." Richard gave the redhead a mischievous smile which quickly turned into a heated look when another finger wiggled inside of him.

"You know, I think he wouldn't mind if they knew or even _watched_." Wally leered down at the raven. The raven bit his bottom lip at those words.

"Of course. He would love it if they saw him like this, but what would Batmanthink of his prodigal sidekick, huh? For that matter, what would _Bruce_ think?" That did it, those words spoken in a hushed, husky voice, brought more pleasure than the fingers that were prodding his entrance. The sob that ripped from his throat sealed his fate and handed it over to the two red-heads touching him. Roy smirked and Wally grinned in satisfaction, they finally had their little robin trapped in a cage. Pleased that their suspicions had been confirmed Roy slammed into Richard with enough force to make the boy gasp in shock. The first couple of thrusts were shallow, Roy wanted to break Richard, he wanted the boy to cry out in frustration. The red-head lifted the boy's lithe body until they were pressed back to chest. At this angle the length inside Richard slid further inside him, causing him to whine at the sensation of being completely full.

The husky voice returned to his ears, lips brushing his flesh at every word, "what would Bruce say at seeing his precious, little boy begging to be fucked?" Roy didn't expect an answer but he received a cute mewl from the boy, before Wally caught his lips in a kiss. Roy took hold of the boy's waist and sped up his thrusts, working his way toward climax.

Wally had a hard time not touching himself at the scene before him, but he wanted to cum in Richard's mouth, so he'd patiently wait for his turn. By the look of things it wouldn't take too long for Roy to finish. Roy's vision was begging to blur from the intense pleasure he felt at being buried deep inside Richard. It was a feeling he couldn't quite describe, and one he absolutely loved. It was times like this that his possessive side would flare, he could deal with Richard flirting with others, both men and women; the boy was a tease. However, he couldn't stand the idea of someone else, besides Wally, seeing this side of the seemingly innocent boy. The only reason he was okay with Wally was because the three of them had always been friends, since Batman introduced the lively 8-year-old as his soon-to-be sidekick, they'd always shared things and now they shared both Robin and Richard. Even the idea of Bruce stealing away Richard made anger boil in his stomach, the likeliness of that happening were slim (Bruce seemed to be as straight as a line) but if the situation should ever arise he would fight for his precious bird, and he knew Wally would too. They'd probably lose but they'd put up on hell of a fight.

"Pl-please…" Richard's moan reeled him back to his current situation. Roy once again increased his speed and groaned when the boy clenched his ass, tightening his hold on his cock. With one last thrust Roy exploded inside Richard, covering his insides in white. He pulled out slowly, gently laying Richard down on the carpet. The boy cried out in desperation, his entire body was heated and extremely sensitive, he wanted release, he needed it. Tears sprang in the corner of his eyes, he wanted to touch himself but couldn't because of his still bound hands.

"My turn." Wally eagerly made his way toward the whining boy. He helped him onto his knees and led him by the hair to his hard cock. Richard obediently opened his mouth and engulfed the length. The rhythm Wally picked was easy for the other boy to follow, although Wally loved to make Richard suffer in the bedroom he had always shown a gentler side than Roy. With his body still unbearably sensitive, Richard couldn't help but let out a tiny moan every time Wally pumped into his mouth. The vibrations were the cherry on top for the red-head, he tugged and pulled on the boy's raven tresses knowing it sent a chill of pleasure down the other's spine. Richard pulled back a little and offered all of his attention to Wally's engorged, mushroom-shaped head. He licked the leaking tip and used his teeth with the right amount of pressure that had Wally's toes curling. Wally couldn't form an intelligible sentence and simply groaned his approval at the boy's treatment. Richard smirked inwardly, he loved doing this to the red-heads, he loved reducing them to blubbering messes for a change. With a few more experienced licks he engulfed the hot appendage and sucked on it as if it were the most delicious lollipop on the planet. That did it. With a soft mewl, Richard drank all Wally had to offer, with an obscene pop the raven pulled back from the softening length. With two sexually satisfied red-heads the younger boy thought it was about time his needs were met.

"I wanna…" He was to exhausted to finish but knew the other two would know what he wanted. Roy walked over to him and took in the lovely sight. With his wrists still tied behind his back, his legs spread wide and his ass in the air, Richard made quite the sight. Roy picked up a forgotten object from the carpet before kneeling behind the boy. He turned on the object in his hand, the sheer black vibrator shook to life. It was long enough to hit the boy's prostate, but wasn't as thick as Roy's proud member. Upon hearing the familiar sound Richard wiggled his plump bum and began to beg. It was music to Roy and Wally's ears. Roy slid the toy into the boy's twitching, pink hole, watching in sick fascination as the toy disappeared into him.

"Nngh!" Richard was putty, he couldn't bear the stimulation anymore if he was going to be denied orgasm again. He almost cried out again when he felt as Roy untied his hands and easily picked him up and turned him over.

"Don't touch yourself yet." Roy ordered when he saw how Richard hands twitched toward his agonized dick. The younger brought his arms above his head and kept them there, with great difficulty, as Roy fucked him with the toy. Each thrust aimed toward his prostate wrenched a gasp from his swollen lips.

"Only we can do this to you, only we can see this face you make, hear the sounds you make, got it? No one else can, not if we can help it. Agree to this and we'll keep all that's been said tonight between us three, _and_ I'll let you come." They'd began this thing as an experiment to see how the three of them could work during sex, but Richard now understood that the two older heroes had come up with a plan behind his back. They were not going to let him slip away from them, they had caged him in his own sick desires. Richard knew that his unrequited love would never change, he knew that only these two perfectly imperfect boys would spoil him to his strange kinks and keep him satisfied for years to come. Knowing all of this he gladly let himself fall from the precipice and into the arms of these two boys.

"Yes, _ah, _yes… just let m-_oh. Please_!" He needed this outlet to live with himself, he needed these boys in order to remain sane. Satisfied with the raven's pleading Roy finally took of the cockring and enjoyed the erotic sight of Richard coming all over his stomach and chest. The scream he let out was primal, raw, and so fucking beautiful. Richard thought he was going to black out, but slowly his vision returned to normal and his breathing calmed.

"Did you enjoy our night, Rob?" Wally asked grinning down at the boy that was sprawled on the floor.

"Fuck off." Came the weakened reply. Roy chuckled before picking up the boy, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. Richard gave him a peck on the mouth before he was handed over to another grinning red-head. Wally brushed their lips together, giving a tiny nip at the raven's bottom lip.

"We still have the rest of the night, you know. It's barely three in the morning." Wally wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Roy finished cleaning up their mess on the floor and turned to the other two.

"We can continue in the shower." The expression on Richard's face was priceless, it was a mix between want and exhaustion.

"Fine, but don't you dare bring that thing." Richard huffed, pointing at the cockring in Roy's hand. The eldest red-head laughed and threw the offending object behind him as he followed the others into the spacious bathroom.

…

Robin tried his hardest to walk without limping but failed miserably, He just hoped Bruce and Alfred were both still asleep. No such luck.

"Ah, welcome home, Master Grayson." Alfred's voice startled him making him drop the cookie he had pulled out of the jar.

"H-hi, Alfred." Robin replied uneasily, picking up his fallen cookie; five-second rule. His cheeks flushed scarlet when he saw Bruce walk in after the elderly butler.

"Did you just get home, Richard?" The boy nodded silently, munching on his cookie.

"I'll get started on breakfast." Alfred excused himself and left the dining room. Robin was about to make his escape when Bruce's voice stopped him.

"How was your night patrolling with _those_ two?" Bruce asked as he picked up his newspaper. Robin heard the undertone of his question, Bruce hadn't been very pleased to let his young, adoptive son go out an entire night with Kid Flash and Red Arrow, but the boy had him wrapped around his finger and had managed to convince him. He was glad to see the boy was unscathed or else he would have two idiots to hunt down.

"Fine." Robin felt his entire face heat up then at the memory of how _fine _last night had been. "I'm gonna go change." Robin declared turning on his heel, the faster he got out of his costume the better. He didn't need Bruce to notice how clean his suit was. He had taken all but two steps when Bruce's voice stopped him once again, his question freezing him in place and almost making him choke on his cookie.

"Why are you limping?"

**XxFinxX**


End file.
